Azer Federationball
Federation of Azerbaijanball or simply known as Azer Federationball is a newer Azerbaijani state that is under Ottoman rule and wanted to make himself prosperous. History After many years Azerbaijan failure to retake Nagorno-Karabakh from Armenians and Soviet occuptaion, he started to revolt and kicked the soviets out from their homeland with Ottoman support and raise Ottoman Azerbaijanball. When Ottomans were under weak condition, Azeri Governor urged to make Azerbaijan a puppet state of Ottoman. Formerly, he wanted to join STORM Unionball to retake Karabakh back from Armenians, but STORM UKball have good relations with Armenians that would become STORM Armeniaball which deny Azerbaijan to be the member since he destroyed Kachkars in Julfa. As the result, he join the resistance to exact revenge on STORMs, mainly he only in a war against Armenians instead of entire world. But then New Russian Federationball killed STORM Russiaball and declared war of liberation against STORM Unionball everywhere. When New Russian Federationball bolsheviks expanded to the Caucasus and liberated their former muslim republics and went into Armenia, killing the STORMs there, but then the Armenians asked for a country viewing the possible unite between the rest of Russian Federation and Armenia in the future, then Russia created Yardumianball. Expanding to the Turkic central Asian countries, Russia killed the STORMs in Kazakhstan and went almost at the Ottoman border in Azerbaijan then creating Central Asian Turkestanball, viewing a possible Eurasian union. He was able to Occupy Karabakh, Zangezur, and Nakhchevan for a few months before he was kicked out of those former lands, he also lost a few provinces which then became the Utik and Parskahayk provinces. Unfortunatley for him, he was't able to destroy any armenian churches or khachkars because he was too busy cleaning his hammer. Showing that Azerbaijan will never occupy Karabakh again. After some years his territory was fully attacked by Hazar Ottoman Empireball, Khomeinist Iranball, Central Asian Turkestanball and New Russian Federationball. The Ottomans stayed with a part while Russia stayed with Baku and most of it and later withdrew from the south of it that was occupied by Iran, Turkestan helped Russia. Ideology *Soft Ottomanism (first) *Hard Ottomanism (later) *Azerbaijani Nationalism *Pan Turkism *Anti Iranian Relationships Friends Hazar Ottoman Empireball - He give me independent, but still under his rule as a puppet state. Empire of Pakistanball - Best friend. STORMAFAball and CSOball - After STORMs kicked me out and claimed Qarabag is Ermenistan, I join them to remove them, but I only removings Ermenistan not others. Enemies STORM Unionball - WHY YOU KICKINGS ME OUT FROM YOUR MEMBER!!! I THOUGHT TOGETHER WE WILL WIPE ERMENI OUT FROM THE CAUCASIA BUT YOU SIDED WITH THEM TO REMOVE ME!!! THAT'S IT I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY '[[STORMAFAball|'NEW]] [[CSOball|'ALLIES']]!!! SHAYTAN ERMENISTAN - YOU IS A DEVIL ERMENISTAN!!! QARABAG IS OF RIGHTFUL AZERI LAND!!! YOU IS NOT EXISTED!!! I WILL DESTROY YOUR STUPID KACHKARS!!! ALSO HOW DARE YOU MANIPULATE STORM TO KILL ME!!! GO AHEAD AND JOIN THOSE IDIOTIC MEMBER SO I CAN COME BACK FOR YOU WITH MY ALLIES!!! Category:Azerbaijani-speaking Category:Azerbaijanball Category:Caucasus Category:Caucasian Category:Caucasian allies Category:Russian-Speaking Category:Armenian-speaking Category:Georgian-speaking Category:Anti-Armenian Category:Anti-STORM Category:CSO